Licantropías
by Brethil
Summary: Las reflecciones de un licántropo... RR!(Aún no apruebo el exámen de Summarys... lo siento...)


LICANTROPÍAS

Desde el mismísimo momento en que acepté el trabajo sabía que no sería fácil.

No por el trabajo en sí, claro, sino por los cambios que habían habido en mi vida, los cambios que esto ocasionaba y el hecho de que volver allí sería para mí un golpe muy fuerte.

Claro que esta oportunidad no se me habría presentado si no fuera por Dumbledore, una de las pocas personas que confió en mi en este mundo.

Es raro como cuando siendo solo un niño y creyendo que estaba todo perdido él apareció de la nada a salvar mi vida y ahora otra vez viene a cambiar el rumbo de mis cosas.

Al pararme frente al andén sentí la extraña sensación de estar viviendo años atrás y vi a mis amigos que se acercan para que pasemos todos juntos con los carritos chocándose entre sí y las maletas y jaulas rechinado por el traqueteo.

Después de sacar de un tirón esas fantasías de mi cabeza, atravesé la barrera.

Allí estaba, tal cual yo lo recordaba, ¿estaría todavía la pared quemada del último compartimiento?

Definitivamente, esa no era una pregunta que fuera a responder ahora porque algunos muchachos se quedaron mirándome... supongo que les resultaría raro ver a un adulto por ahí... Me incomodó que me quedaran mirando, siempre me molestó sentirme observado...

Al entrar al tren decidí acomodarme en el último compartimiento, para quedar apartado del bullicio de los niños y de las miradas ansiosas de respuestas de porqué ese adulto estaba ahí metido ente el cuerpo estudiantil.

Dejé la maleta a mis pies.

Había llagado tan temprano que empezó a darme sueño a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Además, no estaba muy bien físicamente por lo que dejé que el silencio y algún que otro bullicio me arrullara.

Mientras el sueño se apoderaba de cada partícula de mi cuerpo, recuerdos profundos y llenos del mismo polvo que queda sobre los objetos que no se tocan desde hace mucho tiempo, comenzaron a llegar a mi mente, a invadirla de cosas olvidadas con los años.

Al principio me sorprendió un poco estar recordando cosas enterradas en las recondidades de mi memoria, pero después creo que me gustó estarlas recordando. Aunque un dejo de melancolía se apoderó de mí... porque creo que en parte me asusté de haber cambiado tanto.

Y de repente ahí estábamos, riéndonos de alguna cosa, o haciendo que nos arrepentíamos profundamente cuando nos agarraban in fraganti.

Y de un segundo a otro éramos invisibles y rompíamos todas las normas del colegio o nos divertíamos intentando que cada travesura fuera un poco más riesgosa que la anterior, solo para sentir la adrenalina del riesgo, solo para sentir que estábamos yendo demasiado lejos y que si nos agarraban ese sería el fin.

Y de repente ahora estaba ahí, en ese mismo vagón, pero más viejo, con canas, con golpes sobre el cuerpo y con la experiencia de muchos años más.

Tal como si nada... caí dormido.

Creo que desperté muchísimo rato después. ¿Tan cansado estaba?

Estaba todo oscuro, llovía y el tren se movía, ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido?

Noté que no estaba solo y como no tenía ganas de que los alumnos de allí notaran que estaba despierto, me hice el dormido.

Sentí sus voces y noté que era una chica y dos muchachos.

Sentí que se me helaba la sangre cuando uno de ellos dijo el nombre de uno de los chicos. No podía ser... bueno, en realidad sí porque yo ya sabía que me lo iba a encontrar y que yo mismo trataría con él... pero no me esperaba tenerlo a menos de tres metros de distancia sin si quiera haber llegado.

No quería que notara que estaba despierto pero no podía resistirme de verlo, de conocerlo después de tanto tiempo. Fue una corazonada rápida... era su padre a los trece años. Era como estar frente a él nuevamente y juro que tuve que contener el impulso de hablarle como si realmente lo fuera.

Aunque, claro... también estaba la presencia de su madre a la altura de los ojos.

En medio de mis pensamientos el tren se detuvo de repente y se apagaron todas las luces. No sé que pasó pero uno de los muchachos, el del pelo rojo, miró por el vidrio. Sentí que hablaban y que llegaba más gente al compartimiento, al parecer amigos de los dos muchachos y la chica. Se pisaron entre ellos y aquello fue un desastre hasta que decidí actuar poniendo en funcionamiento la autoridad que me otorga el cargo.

Les pedí silencio y creo que se asustaron un poco porque creyeron que seguía dormido pero se callaron y vi sus caras de terror cuando los iluminó la luz de mi varita.

No creía que fuera a suceder, aunque debo admitir que en cierto sentido lo debía pasar porque lo están buscando por todas partes y era obvio que estarían allí. Pero no pensé encontrarme a uno en medio del tren lleno de alumnos. Recuerdo que de repente todos se callaron y que a mí también me sucumbió el frío y pensamientos horrorosos llegaron a mí como traídos por una fuerte correntada de agua helada.

Al final, me di cuenta de que yo era el responsable de ahuyentarlo así que le anuncié que ninguno de nosotros tenía lo que él buscaba y me defendí con la varita. El ser se fue.

Las luces del compartimiento se prendieron y vi que los chicos se arremolinaban en torno del de lentes.

Harry estaba sentado en el asiento, recién levantado del suelo, con cara de desconcierto e intentando explicar qué le había pasado.

Decidí ir a ver al maquinista y mientras caminaba vi las cabezas de los desconcertados alumnos saliendo desde los compartimientos en busca de explicaciones. Pensé en él, mi amigo de la infancia, en como había pronunciado su nombre segundos antes y recordé que hacía muchos años que no lo pronunciaba. Casi había olvidado como sonaba.

Después de hablar con el maquinista y pedirle a la mujer del carrito algo de chocolate, volví al compartimiento. Todos estaban pálidos pero sobretodo Harry, que parecía fuera de sí.

Les ofrecí a cada uno un trozo de chocolate y aunque tuve que insistir para que se lo comieran, al final se sintieron mejor.

Unos minutos más tarde llegamos al colegio.

Sentí que estaba de nuevo allí con veinte años menos. Sentía el estómago revuelto y no sabía por qué.

Con mi valija desvencijada bajé del tren y fue como recorrer cada paso de mi juventud en aquellos terrenos.

Fue como traer a flote cientos, miles de recuerdos que creí haber olvidado. Vi el sauce boxeador y sentí lo mismo, propio, como si nunca hubiera dejado de verlo. En realidad no sé si era bueno estar viendo todo eso de nuevo porque el mundo que me había tocado vivir después de aquellos tiempos había sido tan distinto que creo que me hizo mal ver todo eso...los lugares donde hacíamos nuestras travesuras, las noches de metamorfosis convertidas en los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Convertidas por tres amigos... tres.

Dos muertos... uno preso... condenado por asesinato.

¿Hace falta decir más?

Sí, de los cuatro, uno había muerto asesinado, él y su esposa, por Voldemort.

Y el otro había sido asesinado por el que estaba en Azkaban...

O eso creía yo en ese momento.

Hola!!

¿Qué les pareció?

Es un fict que llevaba algunos meses en mi PC sin que yo le prestara mucha atención pero ahora decidí publicarlo a ver que piensan.

Se lo dedico a mis amigos.

Solo me resta decir que nada de esto me pertenece...

Un saludo a 


End file.
